When the Ice Melts
by FMAfreakx
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and tensions rise as Jack Frost and Jamie Bennet struggle with their feelings toward each other. What will happen to their relationship? Jack/Jamie lemon.


Once again, this is JackxJamie, and Jamie is 17 years old.

**Author's Note:** So last night I was lying in bed, thinking about my favourite pairing in the RoTG. All of a sudden, the idea for this fic formed and was laid out in my mind as clearly as A to B to C. I bolted straight up, for I knew that if I didn't write it down, it would all be lost to me the next day. So I literally wrote this last night, smashing away at the computer keys. Because of that, I apologise in advance for any typos or mixed languages (for some reason, I find myself typing French vocab sometimes…idk why?!) and stupid grammar mistakes. I'm sorry if I'm really descriptive and take ages to get to the good stuff, but I just couldn't get on with it without constructing the atmosphere. I am publishing it on the 3rd day of Christmas though, so Merry Christmas and God bless!

****WARNING** **

This is for those of you who don't know what 'Jack/Jamie lemon' is. If you do, ENJOY the story, because you know what you're here for ;p . For the rest of you, it means boy's love, which is homosexual love, which means two guys love each other, which means kissing. And a sex scene, in the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a relatively uneventful winter's night. The whole town was deep in slumber, anticipating the joy of Christmas the next morning. In the town square, a hugely lit Christmas tree was on display, it's branches touched with flecks of snow. It had started snowing only moments ago and already the ground was covered in a white blanket.

Suddenly.

A flash of blue and white.

The sound of crunching snow.

It was the arrival of Jack Frost.

Sure enough, the temperature had dropped 5 degrees in the matter of seconds. If anyone who believed had looked, they would've seen a silhouette of a slim boy on a rooftop, a staff in his right hand. Look again, and the figure would have disappeared. Lost in the snow and cold that is his very being.

* * *

Jack zoomed from rooftop to rooftop, pausing only a few seconds on each before moving to the next. He was here to do his job. His job being to make winter as…well…as wintery as possible. With a snap of his fingers or a point of his staff, Jack added a snowflake here, an icicle there, leaving marks of his presence. The icy wind flowed around his body, not bothering him in the slightest. He welcomed the snow in his thick, white hair, only making it shine brighter. He continued his work until the stars shone bright and true in the sky, surpassed only by a perfect crescent moon. At last, Jack alighted on the roof of the last house in town. Well, second last. Grinning wide in anticipation, Jack hopped off his perch and flew towards a familiar two-story house in the distance. Jamie's house. He soared over snow-topped roofs, snow-laden trees, frozen ponds. Jack nodded approvingly at his handiwork. It was exhilarating, flying. The Guardian of fun couldn't help a yell of joy escape from his lips, as the wind tore at his clothes and flattened his hair.

Jack neared the window of the all too familiar bedroom, expecting to see a sleeping Jamie. To his surprise, he saw movement behind the frosted glass. Jack hovered in front of the window, peering into the room lit only by the moonlight.

Jamie was on his bed, but he was sitting with his back to the window so Jack couldn't see what he was doing. What he was doing…with his hands… Looking plainly at his back, it was a strange sight. A very strange sight indeed. Jamie's legs were tucked beside him with his knees bent. He seemed very focused on the thing in front of him; his head was bowed while his arms worked quickly… Jack suddenly had a feeling he was witnessing something personal and felt guilty for spying on Jamie but the moment passed and his curiosity was lit once more. Staring more intently at the boy, Jack noticed that he was breathing faster than normal. As Jamie's head rolled back for an instant, Jack could see his lips part slightly and strained his ear enough to catch a single word through the glass window. "Jack…"

Even through the barrier, that single word, that name, carried so much meaning. It sang of lust and desire, craved attention and hungered for release that only the bearer of the name could give. It made the hairs on the back of the Guardian's neck to stand on end. In that instant, Jack knew exactly what Jamie was doing.

He peeled his eyes away from the window, lowering himself onto the ground. His head was pounding and he needed to think. Being over 300 hundred years old, and the Guardian of fun, Jack knew almost all there was to know about the human race, including what they sometimes did for…fun. The type of fun he knew and shared with the children of the world could be taken to a whole new level. _But that type of…fun…is only for adults! Those who don't fully believe in the simple joys of snow fights and ice-skating and…and sledging!_ Without realising, Jack had started whispering to himself aloud, battling his own emotions.

"No! That doesn't mean Jamie's stopped believing. He was the first to- yeah. He would never not see me. I mean, that- what he's doing, it's perfectly normal. He's seventeen, for North's sake! Who am I kidding, he's not exactly a little kid anymore…" the 300 year old being trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't so much that he had caught Jamie in an act of lust, but he knew, in the back of his mind, that in the heat of lust, Jamie had called out his name. _His _name. The very thought of it sent shivers across his back, along with a kind of heat that fluttered across his chest and toward his lower regions. Jack gasped in surprise at the new sensation, eyes wide in astonishment. At the same time, a faint cry from Jamie's room pierced the night.

Jack hovered once again in front of the window, squinting warily inside. Now that he knew what his brown-haired friend was up to, he could tell Jamie was nearing his climax. His brain told him to allow his friend some privacy but the rest of him couldn't tear his eyes from the window. It was all so strange that it was almost frightening, but captivating at the same time. Jamie had shifted on the bed so that Jack could now see him at a different angle. A more revealing one. Jamie pumped his hands up and down his length, moaning in pleasure as his hands moved faster, and faster still.

Jack was now close enough that his breath created snowflakes on the glass window. He prayed Jamie didn't notice him.

Jamie's bare chest glistened with sweat from his heat and his hips bucked, straining to achieve that physical release. Again, his lips parted and called Jack's name.

Jack wet his lips with his tongue, taking in the sight of the younger man. Hearing his name, an involuntary wave of heat cascaded from his head, past his pounding heart, all the way down…

Jamie's half lidded eyes fluttered shut as he climaxed, and ribbons of silver landed on the sheets.

Jack let out a soft moan, incensed by the situation. He clapped his hands over his mouth, but it was all so…arousing. Looking down at the throbbing in his pants, he was reminded of his own physical needs, ones he hadn't catered to in over 300 years. He suddenly felt hot in his sweater and long trousers. His blood pounded in his head. Perhaps in his past life, he had once experienced…that. But Jack couldn't remember the last time he had ever thought of doing anything like…_that. _Jamie began to stand up, and Jack moved quickly from the window. _He shouldn't know I was here. I'll just appear in a few minutes and he wouldn't suspect a thing. _

After a few minutes, Jamie ceased to make any noise and Jack assumed he was sleeping. Grinning, he formed a snowball and chucked it at the window. In moments, the brunet had opened the glass. His entire face lit up when he saw his childhood friend hovering outside.

"Jack!" the 17-year-old cried in delight, "You're here!"

"Of course," the elder flew inside, stepping lightly on the wooden floor, "I had to come say Merry Christmas, didn't I?"

"It wouldn't have been the same without you," he replied softly.

That was true. Since the first Christmas they had met, Jack had always spent either Christmas day or Christmas eve with Jamie.

"I know," he groaned dramatically, flopping into a chair, "oh, the pains I go to for you, kid."

A soft chuckle was the reply he got. Jamie was standing at the window, admiring the snow drifting gently from the heavens. The Guardian glanced in his direction for a second but became mesmerized and couldn't look away.

Jamie's brown hair had turned a silvery shade in the moonlight, his long, brown lashes flashed when he blinked. He had grown to be a very handsome teen. Jack's chest swelled with pride. Or was it bursting with something else…

Jack allowed his eyes to travel down, following the bump of Jamie's adams apple, past his defined collarbones.

The room temperature dropped at least 5 degrees.

Jamie was naked except for a pair of thin pyjama pants, slung low on his hips. His front was sleek and toned, something Jack had never noticed before.

The temperature dropped 5 more degrees.

Jack's eyes followed a line of small hairs starting from his navel going down, down, until the trail disappeared behind the fabric of Jamie's pants. He swallowed.

"Um…"

Jack snapped his eyes back to the boy's face, hoping the darkness hid the crimson in his cheeks. Jamie was looking at him, eyes wide, and a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"You feeling okay, Jack?"

"O-Of course I am," he managed to say.

"You wanna return my chair back to normal?"

"Wha-," Jack began, looking down. "Oh!" he jumped up awkwardly, frantically waving the ice away. Without realising, he had covered the chair in a sheet of ice where he sat. Normally, he could control his powers easily so naturally he was embarrassed that he had let it slip. He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. Before he could think of a witty comeback, Jamie was roaring with laughter, leaning on his bed to support himself.

"What?" Jack said sheepishly.

Jamie paused, opening his mouth to speak, but collapsed into laughter again. Jack sighed, but was secretly pleased to have been the cause of Jamie's mirth.

"Are you quite done yet?"

Still more laughter.

"Tsk tsk I see how it is. You know, it's rude to laugh at your seniors," he said in mock disappointment.

Every time Jamie started to calm down, he would look at Jack and begin chortling again.

Jack suddenly thought of a brilliant idea. He tackled Jamie, taking him by surprise around his waist, flying them both out the window. The teen gasped in delight as they bolted toward the park across the road and was tackled into the snow-covered ground. Of course, Jack took care not to hurt him and only mock grappled with him for a few seconds. In a matter of minutes, they were having a heated snowball fight. Laughter from the park rang out in the silence of the night. Jack had the advantage of being _the_ winter ghost, but Jamie had battled with Jack enough to know his tactics. At last the game concluded in a draw, both boys panting and satisfied. Clouds of vapor hung in front of their faces. Jamie's cheeks were rosy with exertion but his nose was red for a different reason. As their breathing returned to normal, Jamie began shivering involuntarily.

"Ha ha ha! That was awesome!" Jack exclaimed, making snow angels on the ground.

Jamie stood to the side, too cold to join him.

"Y-y-yeah. It w-was fun!" his teeth were chattering now.

"Huh- Oh," Jack looked up; noticing Jamie's bareness wasn't doing well in the cold. His pyjama pants were soaked through from their activities and clinging to his trembling legs. The boy's neck was rigid, and his lips had turned blue.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would be so cold out here. Oh my god, let's get you back inside before you freeze to death," he rambled. He cursed himself at his stupidity. _He's only human._

_He's only human._

Jack Frost stopped in his tracks, trying to absorb the implications of the phrase. He was Guardian. He never aged. Jamie, on the other hand… Jamie was a human. Jamie could grow and live like a normal person, he only had one lifetime to love and laugh and be happy with other people, have children, even.

"J-J-Jack… not wanting to rush y-you or anything, b-but I'm not g-getting any war-warmer," Jamie stammered out.

The Guardian blinked out of his daze, "Right. Let's get you home." Jamie was giving him a strange look

Jack picked his friend up like he weighed nothing more than a feather and made his way towards the house. Jamie pushed his nose in the folds of his sweater, trying to find what warmth he could. Jack was carrying him with both arms in front of him, like one would carry a young child. Jamie gasped as the elder shifted his ice-cold fingers on his bare torso. He was shaking so badly against Jack's thin frame but there was nothing he could do. He was Jack Frost, after all. He was the snow and ice and wintery cold. And he was making Jamie even colder.

They hovered through the bedroom window and Jack put his passenger down.

"You better change, kid. Don't want you sneezing and whatnot on Christmas day." Jack instructed, turning his back to give him privacy.

A drawer opened and closed.

"Thanks for bringing me out there, Jack. I haven't had that much fun weeks."

"Mmm," Jack agreed, "you're the best opponent I've ever faced." He grinned even though he faced the other way.

Footsteps.

The teenager stood in front of him, dry and no longer shivering. He enveloped Jack in a tight hug. He rested his chin on his shoulder, for he was a little taller than Jack. Jack hugged him back, clasping his hands loosely around his waist. Their bodies molded into each other, they were so close that Jack could hear the fast thumping of Jamie's heartbeat. He wondered if his was the same. They stood like that for a moment, neither daring to move. Uncertain of each other, the unspoken emotions hovered in the air around them. Finally it was Jamie who broke the silence, turning his head to whisper softly into Jack's ear. His warm breath brushed past his cheek, bringing with it three words, "I love you."

* * *

Mae: THE END! of the 1st Chapter~

Jamie: How could you leave me hanging like that!?

Jack: *facepalm* why am I so out of character?

Jamie: *picks a daisy* He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me... he loves me not...he lo-

Mae: Stop it! The 2nd chapter with have the good stuff, ok?!

Jack + Jamie: *grumbles*

Mae: And I'm sorry for taking so long to reach the lemon. I promise the 2nd chapter will reveal everything. Even the title!

Mae: Oh and I've already started it, I just felt like putting this out there first to see what the general reaction of Jack/Jamie is...

Mae: Is the RoTG fandom ok with that?

Mae: *rambles*

Jack: You can shut up now.

Mae: ok. ~0~

Jamie: Please review, though! And all those Jack/Jamie fans, give the author a shout out-

Jack: *claps hand over Jamie's mouth* SHUT UP

Mae: ahaha...

~Mae


End file.
